Inesperado
by Moon Erebos
Summary: De Harry Potter hay que esperar lo inesperado.


**Tenía esta idea rondando mi cabeza desde hace dos semanas y pues no pude hacerla cuando la iba a hacer porque no sabía como desarrollarla, y la muy malvada ahora fluyó como agua para distraerme de mis tareas.**

 **Como era de esperar y hace mucho no lo hago, se lo dedico a mi beta ya que la mitad de la idea es de ella.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, si fuera de mi pertenencia ¿qué cosas no le cambiaría?_

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Omegaverse_

* * *

 **Inesperado**

Draco observa a Harry tendido en la cama de la enfermería a la espera de que despierte del sueño inducido por la medimaga para garantizar su adecuada recuperación. Se niega a sí mismo a seguir torturándose y mirar la mesa a su lado llena de regalos de pretendientes que ni siquiera habían esperado a que el joven despertase para insinuársele descaradamente a pesar de estar él ahí.

Sonríe con amargura conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnan por salir desde el día en que ganaron la batalla de Hogwarts y se descubrió que Harry Potter no era el Alfa que todos pensaban sino un Omega. Cierra fuerte sus ojos rememorando el dolor en su pecho al ver sus ilusiones destruidas; desde joven Draco fue criado para ser un buen Alfa que se hiciera cargo de los negocios de los Malfoy pero al saber que era un Omega…

Su padre casi lo había desheredado y todos sus amigos se habían apartado dejándolo enfrentarse a un nuevo mundo del que no tenía la más mínima idea; pero para su enorme sorpresa cuando Harry lo supo en vez de burlarse, humillarle o intentar aprovecharse de él, como algunos Alfas mayores de su propia casa y de otras, no dejó de tratarle como el idiota que había sido con él todo el tiempo e incluso para su sorpresa le ofreció ser su amigo. Draco suspira al recordar como su vida pasó de ser perfecta a un manicomio a algo mucho más tranquilo y agradable gracias a Harry, quien pensó sería un Alfa perfecto para él.

Pero Harry es un Omega, el más cotizado en todo el Mundo Mágico hasta la fecha y el Ministerio solo estaba esperando una pequeña oportunidad para tomar su custodia y controlar su vida mucho más que antes de que lo supieran. Harry ya no lo necesitaba pero aunque lo hiciera, aunque pudieran seguir siendo pareja, en el Mundo Mágico se veía mal que dos Omegas sin emparejar estuvieran juntos; a nadie le iba a importar que uno fuese el heredero de una de las familias más influyentes y el otro el puto salvador, simplemente sin un Alfa de por medio no los dejarían estar juntos.

Abre los ojos tragando con fuerza al escuchar pasos pero no se gira para ver como más regalos y más cartas son colocadas en la mesa ignorando su presencia allí. A nadie le importaba que el fuera el novio de Harry, eran Omegas ambos por lo que su palabra no tenía peso en lo absoluto; es por ello que ha tomado una decisión y acabar con todo eso allí. Se pone en pie alisando la suave túnica celeste que lleva puesta para sacar de ella un rollo de pergamino perfectamente envuelto en una cinta plateada y lo deja junto a Harry de tal forma que nadie que no fuera el moreno pudiera tomarla de allí.

—Te amo Harry —susurra besando su frente. Respira hondo y se gira saliendo de la enfermería sin mirar atrás, desea esperar un poco más pero sabe que no podrá aguantar el rechazo de Harry.

* * *

Harry observa a Madame Pomfrey sin reaccionar ante la noticia como la mujer y Minerva esperaban. El joven parece muy calmado, demasiado tranquilo para alguien que acaba de enterarse que es un Omega, el más poderoso además de codiciado en la historia hasta ahora. Minerva conocedora de lo orgulloso que es Potter no puede comprender que el joven haya aceptado tan rápido su condición.

—Entiendo todo eso —asiente acomodando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz mirando con indiferencia los regalos amontonados en la mesa cercana a él—, pero ¿dónde está Draco?

Para Harry las semanas que ambas mujeres dicen pasó inconsciente pasaron como horas en las cuales sintió la magia de Draco a su alrededor, tranquilizadora como un arrullo de cuna pero poco antes de despertar había desaparecido. La ausencia de su novio le preocupaba y más ahora con la noticia que le han dado las brujas.

—Señor Potter —Minerva aclara un poco su garganta—, usted debe pensar en recomponerse pronto antes de presentarse ante el Ministerio para ser registrado y… en los pretendientes que debe ver.

Harry frunce el ceño ante esto sin comprender del todo las palabras de la mujer. ¿Por qué debería ver pretendientes si él ya tiene un novio? Pasa una mano por su cabello irritado por el dolor de cabeza que empieza a formarse cuando por el rabillo del ojo nota un pergamino casi oculto bajo la sábana que lo cubre. Lo saca con mucho cuidado para luego soltar la cinta y abrirlo; sabe antes de siquiera empezar a leer que se trata de una carta de Draco; la perfecta y estilizada caligrafía se lo confirma.

El contenido de la carta hace que su garganta se cierre pero no por tristeza sino de rabia. Aprieta el pergamino lanzando las sábanas a un lado y se pone en pie con cuidado, ignora las vueltas que le da la cabeza caminando decidido hacia donde está su ropa.

—Señor Potter vuelva a la cama —ordena Madame Pomfrey preocupada por la integridad física de su paciente más recurrente aunque no le sorprende que el joven la ignore en pos de ponerse algo más de ropa encima que una túnica médica.

—Señor Potter —Minerva estrecha los ojos dándose la libertad de usar su voz de mando en el joven. Para su sorpresa el joven no reacciona como cualquier Omega lo haría ante la voz de mando de un Alfa, incluso Madame Pomfrey siendo Beta retrocedió un paso al escucharle y Harry simplemente continúa en su empresa de colocarse el pantalón raído saltando en una sola pierna. Acomoda sus lentes y sonríe maravillada con la peculiaridad de Harry pero no lo demuestra—. Al menos díganos que haremos con estos obsequios.

Harry toma su varita sin mirar la mesa llena de regalos indeseados, la agita y todos sin excepción empiezan a arder sorprendiendo a ambas brujas. Harry les sonríe antes de salir corriendo de allí para buscar a su novio.

* * *

Draco pasea por el Gran Comedor por última vez a la espera de que el traslador de su padre a Francia se active. Ignora las miradas despectivas que todos en el comedor le dedican, no importa que haya estado de su lado y mucho menos que haya ayudado a Harry a obtener su victoria, para ellos sólo es el hijo de un Mortifago pero no podría importarle menos. El único que le importa es Harry pero lo ha perdido para siempre.

—¡Draco! —el rubio se gira al escuchar la voz de Harry.

Lo ve apoyarse contra el portón del Gran Comedor respirando agitadamente y pese a su férrea desición de dejarle ir corre hacia él al notar que está por desfallecer a causa del esfuerzo. Al alcanzarlo sostiene sus manos con fuerza.

—Harry qué…

—No voy a permitir que te vayas —dice una vez recupera el aire mirándolo con seriedad ignorando la mirada de todos los presentes que cuchichean entre ellos indignados por las palabras del Omega.

—Harry es lo mejor para nosotros… para ti —Draco es incapaz de apartar la vista de los orbes esmeraldas a pesar de que quiere huir cobardemente de su ardiente mirada. Harry suelta sus manos y toma su rostro para asegurarse de que toda la atención del rubio esté completamente en él.

—Draco sabes que me importa un comino todo esto. Alfa, Beta, Omega, pato o hurón —el rubio se sonroja ante esto último recordando el incidente de su cuarto año—, yo te quiero a ti Draco Malfoy, a nadie más.

Draco cierra sus ojos sonriendo con suavidad. Era tan típico de Harry ser fuera de lo común, primero fue el primer ''Alfa'' en tratarlo como a un ser humano luego de saber que era Omega, luego resultaba que no era Alfa sino de su misma casta y para el colmo poco le importaba lo que las leyes mágicas inglesas exigían. Draco abre los ojos de pronto mirando hacia un tempus lanzado hace no mucho; respira hondo volviendo la vista a Harry tomando una decisión.

—Yo también te quiero a ti Harry Potter, a nadie más.

Harry sonríe y lo besa con intensidad apegándolo en su cuerpo siendo correspondido por el rubio ante las indignadas miradas de todos los presentes a excepción de Hermione que al igual que Harry piensa que todo eso de las castas es una reverenda tontería. Cuando se separan por algo de aire Draco sonríe tomando con fuerza su mano.

—Potter espero que confíes en mí lo suficiente para hacer una locura.

—Creí que las locuras eran un rasgo Gryffindor —dice el moreno divertido apretando fuerte la mano de su novio.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando te juntas demasiado tiempo con un cabeza hueca como tú —responde ufano el joven sacando de su túnica el medallón de los Malfoy que le serviría de traslador.

El inconfundible sonido de apariciones llena el lugar justo cuando el traslador es activado y lo último que ambos Omegas ven es al nuevo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, junto a unos cuántos aurores mirarlos con sorpresa y cierto horror. A Draco ya no puede importarle más lo que vayan a ser, siempre que Harry esté a su lado nada más importa.


End file.
